


The Memories We Hold Dear

by Scar_Lacie



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, And a this happened, Banri’s perspective, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Second Person, This plot was for role playing, Valentine is coming and the shippers know what is going on, Yuki is adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scar_Lacie/pseuds/Scar_Lacie
Summary: Time to replay those moments in life





	The Memories We Hold Dear

**Author's Note:**

> \- 2nd POV, Banri’s perspective.  
> \- Italic is things happen in the PRESENT, the rest is Banri’s memories  
> ≫ We were bored, so we roleplayed, with a kinda weird combination, this thing is born.  
> A month felt like a year lol.  
> For OTP so it was worth it, plus Valentine is coming up.  
> Enjoys~

It was a family of two.

Just him and you, living in a house somewhere near the beach. You didn't know why the beach, he loves flowers anyway. Maybe because of the sunset you both watched every evening; Maybe because of the cold breeze that made him snuggle closer to you every night unconsciously; It could also be because of the time you first have held hand with him when you two walked along the shore line, and you leaned down kissing his hand. A bold move you have made, before you two even dated.

He blushed and embarrassed, two hands immediately reached and pulled the straw hat down to hide his red face. And he didn't move an inch until a few minutes later.

Ah, suddenly it brings back memories, about that time you have kneeled down and pressed a kiss against his hand, giving him the invitation to live with you, letting him know the desire you have about being with him, about the love that has driven you crazy.

(Of course with Tasuku in the back being that grumpy father you have to convince first)

The first kiss you two shared, that wasn't just some pecks on the cheeks, nor elegantly placing love on the hands, but a real mouth to mouth kiss, was on Valentine day. His lips felt soft, his mouth tasted like coffee, they tasted like love. It was addicting, you were addicted. You carved for it, longed for it after all these times and ended up couldn't live without it.

Marriage isn’t something that comes early, and it was the same with you too. He waited, he has told you he would wait, until you graduate and get a job. Teasingly a bit he also added, “Be a good boy.”

Marriage came 3 years after your graduation, on the first day of mid-June when the sun blessed you two, and the sky was celebrating with birds as they sang the song of love. He had chosen a white suit, and a pearl-colored tie. Instead of matching with him like a monochrome scale, you picked a black suit, the complementary color scheme worked too.

And then the moment came, walking in your beloved in white, smiling and looking so bright as he held in hand the bouquet of love. He then stood next to you, as the color reflected your relationship, two completely opposite characters were now here to finally start their own story. As the vow were spoken, you held tight onto his hand, in your mind there was only thought, “He is finally, truly, yours.”

A few months after that you found a job; giving you a fair amount money to support you and him, you persuaded him to open a flower shop. You knew he has had the thought in mind. He loves flower so much that it showed on his face. Even his tender gorgeous hands, had the feel of a gardener whenever you held it. And also his tutor job wasn't making much, you said it would be best to keep it as a side job.

He agreed, and it opened three months later, from 8 in the morning till a little pass 7 at night. Just right after you left for work, and an hour before you come back home.

It wasn't that different of a routine after marriage, he still greeted you off in the morning and welcomed you home every evening, just more kisses and hugs, more skinship and more… love.

* * *

 

Then turned, a family of three you have.

He wanted kids, because he was that type of person, the everyone-wants-kids type of person. It wasn't like you didn't want kids, but they are rather... troublesome, especially those little devils at the age of anything less than ten. But Tsumugi-san had talked you to it. And you let him adopted a thirteen-years-old girl– no, a thirteen-years-old boy dressed like a girl.

You had work that day, so Tsumugi-san was the one who picked the boy and brought him home. You couldn’t understand why, like why would Tsumugi-san want someone who sounded nothing like a boy at the age of 14; it wasn’t the voice that made you questioned his decision, but the first thing that little boy had said made your eyebrows rose.

The boy was called Yuki, or at least that was what he said when you about to open your mouth and ask the question. And then the conversation kind of started there, small bickering but still somehow ended up getting along. And you gained yourself a nickname, NEO Yankee, though NEO is what you usually use as your in game name.

_Silently, you chuckle_.

It was awkward for the first few days having a third person in the house, having a pair of eyes looking at you while you were trying to steal a kiss from your beloved. It wasn't just a look, but it was a judging look. Yuki didn't really say anything, just sit there eating his breakfast and started the day like how it suppose to go. But you knew, you knew for sure, that little boy was quietly judging you, not both, but just… you.

You two really got on well when he asked you to take him to the mall. That little boy sure had a great taste in fashion, the exact taste as you. Though, sometimes it would lead to a tiny argument, mostly because of the colors, but it still ended good.

Tsumugi-san loved it, he absolutely loved it when you two, Yuki and you, get along so well. Sometimes, he would comment on that, something like: “Yuki has been smiling lately,” or “And you said you didn’t want kids.”

You didn't really reply back though. Your replies were mostly a hug and a simple “Mhm” as he sit down on you two’s shared bed. He quietly giggled, turned around to bring his hand up to your soft hair and brushed it, carefully and gently. Having him in your embrace was so warm and peaceful; you held dear those moments forever in your heart like a camera as the time went on.

Even when there was now Yuki in the picture, you still managed to have some quiet time with Tsumugi-san. Going on dates to places held the most beautiful flowers, sitting around a coffee table then share about what was going on in you two’s mind, walking along the shore line with bear feet as water moves in and out of the sand, and even holding him tight in your arms at night, you never forget to tell him how much you love him.

_Tsumugi-san, your beloved, your everything._

Being a family of three, of course you would have those family moments kind of things. Weekends were picnic times, weekdays were late night talks and homeworks, holidays were to relax and stress release. With special days… were days to hold the dearests in hands, to record their brightest smiles in your head, to wish the time to stop, to wish for the forever happiness.

You still remember celebrating Yuki’s first birthday as a part of your family, on the date of July the eighth when the little boy finally stepped into his fifteenth year of being born. He didn't smile, he didn’t laugh; happy or not, neither you or Tsumugi-san knew. Took you awhile, but later on you realized, it was those times, when the sadness of being abandoned hit the little child so hard that it had left an unfading scar.

The innocent heart,... who knows how many scars it has born, from years to years thinking about how it was abandoned on the day of its very first birthday. Who would know how much tears had fallen down, running on that little face to wash away the unending pain; Who would know how many embraces that scarred little existence need, to stop the crying rivers.

Tsumugi-san noticed too, even your beloved has felt the urge to cry, looking at the closed door to Yuki’s room.

After a nice bath, and a quick change, you broke into Yuki’s room. The light wasn't on, only the night sky was visible through the window. The little existence sit on its desk looking out, simply it told you to go away. Soft sobbings, broken voice and tremble words, you turned the lights on and sit down waiting for a talk. Yuki managed to talk 30 minutes after, you got him water and then called Tsumugi-san in. You were not one to give advices, and even if you were, Tsumugi-san could always do it better.

Yuki talked for an hour straight, and you sit there quietly listening, giving the stage to Tsumugi-san who continuously said comforting words. You realized, you had been missing out so much as words keep coming out with a broken voice. Never once you tried to ask, never once you tried to care. Even when hanging out with each others, you had never noticed the sadness that laid itself bare whenever you two walked passed family, a real family.

Things ended around 11, the little existence tired itself out and fell asleep on the desk in mid-sentence. Tsumugi-san asked you to lay the little boy on the bed, then he kissed the forehead saying good night. You followed after, placing the tiny box, your present, next to the small body, whispered happy birthday then placed a soft kiss on the hair.

* * *

 

_Ironically, special days are for happiness, but then your head replays the sadness of Yuki’s first birthday._

_In the end, everything was so great,_

_It plays._

You suddenly remembered, that flustered face in the sunset, that kiss you two first shared on Valentine, that teasing voice as he told you he would wait, that gorgeous white suit emphasizing his beauty, that happiness shone in his eyes when the shop opened, that innocent precious little boy he decided to adopt, those comments praising you when the bond of the family grows, and those birthdays for not only you but for Yuki and also him.

* * *

 

_“You are up early, Banri-kun. You don’t have work today, do you?_

_He greets you in the kitchen. That slender body appeared in your sight, brighter than the sun, he smiled._

_Something must have been wrong with your eyes, because whenever this day comes, Tsumugi-san looks thousand times more beautiful. Not to mention his voice got softer and more gentle, did something happen to your ears too?_

_“It's an important day,” You replied smiling back. Closing the album, you pushed it aside, hand reaches out to the coffee cup you have poured five minutes ago knowing when he would wake up. You lean forward as he takes the hot cup from your hand, and then you looks at him staring into the distance._

_Slowly, words leave his lips, “It has been ten years. With Yuki-chan now joined in, it's his fifth time celebrating this day with us. Banri-kun, aren’t you happy?” On the counter, he lays out his hand, maybe it's for something he is waiting for, maybe he is just, waiting for… nothing._

_Tsumugi-san is the type to rarely ask this kind of question, because he knows where it will lead this relationship into. However, when he does, he makes sure you know his intention. And you do, reaching out to hold that hand of his as your and his lips touch. You try to keep that kiss long, as much as you two can hold, to savor in the taste of his fresh lips in the morning, especially the fresh taste of those mornings of you two’s anniversary._

_“ **I’m happy when I’m with you** ,” Breaking the kiss, you gave a reply. “ **As long as I’m with you.** ”_

_“ **Banri-kun, I love you too.** ”_

_“So where is my breakfast?” Yuki breaks in intentionally (Oh, you, of course, know it was intentionally, it happens everytime anyway), monotone as he pulled out the chair to sit down then stares at you two._

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- It has been awhile since the last time I has written a fanfic, a proper one  
> \- Valentine is coming up, shippers know why it’s important.  
> \- This thing was supposed to be Bad Ending, but then I was like, it’s Valentine, I need to take a break from all kind of emotions tortures.  
> 『5 scouts, 770 Daiyas, no Banri, no Tsumugi』  
> Twitter @Gin_chawn


End file.
